Into the Night
by Ehlonna
Summary: Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell A song fic to Santana's Into the Night featuring Chad Kroeger.


Ok, generally I don't do song fics, but this song has been stuck in my head for like weeks. And whenever I hear it I just picture a giant bonfire outside with tons of people just dancing and having a good time. So….I decided to write this. It's probably total crap, but that's the beauty of this website…you can write whatever and some people will love it and others will hate it.

Disclaimer: The characters and all that fun stuff belong to J.K. Rowling and I claim nothing.

Also, the song Into the Night is by Chad Kroeger and Santana.

P.S. I know the pairing in the books is Ginny/Harry, and I'm completely happy with that. However, for this song I felt I needed a darker (or at least darker than Harry) man…enter Draco Malfoy. And I just like Ginny, and her being a redhead just works for this. This is also slightly AU…for obvious reasons.

_Into the Night_

It was the end of summer, and the nights were just starting to become cool again. The war in the Wizarding World was over, Harry Potter having defeated Voldemort. Though many lives were lost, there was much to be celebrated.

Hogwarts had been restored and re-opened. And as the summer came to a close, it was decided that a celebration was needed. Out on the grounds there was a huge bonfire, with hundreds of people surrounding it. People were dancing, eating, and all in all having a good time. All of the Hogwarts students were there, the professors, the Order, and everyone else who opposed Voldemort during the War.

In the middle of the crowd was one Ginerva Weasley, searching for someone who appeared to not be there. The light from the fire danced across her hair, making it glisten as she turned every which way, searching.

Still looking, she didn't even notice when the crowd quieted down and stopped moving. She did, however, notice when the voice of Harry Potter carried out across the grounds.

"Thank you all for coming. We have much to be thankful for tonight, and much to remember. While we cannot, will not, forget all those who lost their lives…" he trailed off for a moment, remembering the friends and family he and everyone else had lost. "We will move on to rebuild our lives as they would have wanted for us. We will always remember their sacrifice, and that makes tonight all the more dear to us."

He ended his speech with the applause of all those present on the grounds.

"And now, I would like to present a good friend. Without his help, I wouldn't be here today." With that Harry walked off the stage.

Ginny closed her eyes as music started to play. She knew this beat. She started to sway to the sound of the music and when the drums started she started to dance, her dress moving in the breeze and her hair flying around her like a fiery halo.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_that could save me from hell_

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She looked up to the stage as Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows. Her heart leaped up into her throat as he locked eyes with her. She didn't take her eyes off his as she continued to dance.

_She had fire in her soul_

_it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself_

_could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room_

_keeping time with their hands_

Draco looked out to the crowd and spotted her. The auburn beauty that had captured his heart. As her eyes met his, he reminded himself to thank Harry for this chance.

_And we sang Ayo Ayo Ayo Ey_

_And our voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing Ayo Ayo Ayo Ey_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ayo Ayo, Ayo Ayo_

_And we danced on into the night_

Draco started to descend from the stage and the crowd parted for him as he made his way to the center, his voice still carrying through the night.

He stopped in front of Ginny and they both paused for just a moment. He opened his mouth and they began to dance as he continued his song, never taking his eyes off her.

_Like a piece to the puzzle_

_that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt_

_from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles_

_with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move_

_in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were_

_and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind_

_as we danced through the night_

Ginny leaned into his arms as he finished his song, the crowd around them now moving in time to the song.

_And we sang Ayo Ayo Ayo Ey_

_And our voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing Ayo Ayo Ayo Ey_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ayo Ayo, Ayo Ayo_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ayo Ayo, Ayo Ayo_

_And we danced on into the night_

Time stopped around them as they looked into each others eyes. No words were needed to say what they were feeling.

And they held onto each other as they danced into the night.

The end…so, I know this was pretty crappy lol but, that's ok. So…review if you want or don't lol it's all good.


End file.
